Wake
by The Curse of Forever
Summary: What is to be a simple inspection turns out to be far more than either of them could have predicted.
1. Chapter 1

"This is all your fault I hope you know."

"What? How is this my fault?"

"It wasn't smoking until you messed with it." As if to validate the statement the cooling metal released another gray-tinged cloud with a hiss.

"Well I didn't see you doing anything! Couldn't you have fixed it with alchemy or something?"

"As if I know what it's supposed to look like in the first place! I don't know the first thing about mechanical… stuff! That's Winry's job! I'm a scientist, not a miracle worker!"

"Oh, excuse me Mr. Science, I guess I thought you might know a little something since _you're_ the one with big hunks of machinery attached to you. Maybe your not as smart as you seem to think you are."

"Hey bastard! It's your car! Takes a lot of brains to run it off the road! I'm not the one who did that! I'm not even old enough to drive!"

"Okay, calm down, fighting will get us no where," The older male pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The car is beyond repair with the current situation we're in."

"Cause a bastard managed to drive it into the only tree for miles." This was mumbled by the blond, though it was still audible to his superior. The older went on as if he hadn't heard.

"And as it looks, we're stranded miles from civilization."

"Well whose fault it that?" Edward asked, letting the accusation coloring his tone. The Colonel rounded on him.

"That would actually be yours, seeing as the reason we were driving all the way out here is because of that little stunt you pulled you pulled in the mess hall."

"Oh, you can't even act like that wasn't your fault."

"How, _the hell, _was _any _of that my fault?"

"You _touched _my _food_."

"You had _more _than enough! That was the last piece of pie! Your the one who over-reacted!"

"Oh, your lucky you didn't lose a finger." The teen scowled.

Mustang ran a hand down his face. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Well the car sure isn't taking us anywhere."

"Can't we just forget that for now?" The older growled. "We have more important things to worry about, like how the hell we're gonna get out of this mess."

"Well I thought that was obvious," The blond said, pulling his bag from the back of the crashed vehicle. "We walk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Short, I know. But you know what? This is a CHAPTER STORY. Which means there will be MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

"So we're just gonna walk away?" The colonel asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't see what good waiting around here is gonna do, and in case you've forgotten, we still have our mission to do."

"And we're just going to walk the rest of the way?"

"Well we aren't gonna be driving the rest of the way. This was only supposed to take a couple hours, and now it's gonna be at least until tomorrow before we're done. We might not even get there until it's dark! Al's gonna be so worried." the blond sneaked a look back at his superior. "But at least _I _won't be the one explaining to Hawkeye why we have to stay so long."

The Colonel's reaction was instantaneous. He whirled around and hefted his own bag before starting off in the direction they had been driving in. "Well come one then Fullmetal, we haven't got all day."

The sun was slowly turning the world weakly silver as it sank over the distant hills. It would have been beautiful if Roy could think of anything besides the damn _ache_ in the arch of his foot.

"C'mon Colonel Lard-Bucket! You're falling behind! I'd like to actually _get there_ before nighttime." The aforementioned lard-bucket sucked a breath of air into his burning lungs. How did the runt keep this pace up? Weren't his feet killing him yet?

"H-old on a sec Fullmetal." The blond turned around, and took in the sight of his disheveled superior. A predatory smile split across his face, or it could have been called a smile, had it contained less teeth.

"Getting tired old man?" The older didn't respond as he practically collapsed on the ground, glad to have the weight off his feet.

"Aren't you? We've been walking for hours, and my feet are killing me." The shorter of the pair sighed and dropped to the ground beside his comrade.

"Maybe you have a rock in your shoe," Ed stretched his arms above his head. "Or maybe you're just so heavy it puts excess pressure on your feet." The Colonel's dark eyes narrowed. "Anyway, we're almost there, see!" The blond pointed into the distance, where the outline of the small town of Glomma was visible against the backdrop of the setting sun.

"That's only like, fifteen minuets away." _Fifteen minuets?_ How did the munchkin expect to get that far in only _fifteen minuets_?

"That's gotta be more than fifteen minuets Fullmetal."

"Maybe for you, old man." The last bit was tacked on accompanied by a rather sardonic smile.

"That is it," Mustang pulled himself to his feet. "I am not that old, and we better start making some good time if we want to get there before sundown, now while fifteen minuets is an unobtainable goal- Hey where are you going?" The young blond had taken off running in the direction of the buildings, kicking up a trail of dust behind him.

"You said we needed to make good time!" The raven sighed.

'_Damn, look how far he's gotten already, where's he get the energy?' _With a sigh he started after the short alchemist at as fast a pace as he could manage.

* * *

><p>The moon was crawling up in the sky as Roy arrived at the outskirts of the small village, where a certain Edward Elric was leaning against a fence looking all to smug.<p>

"So have you figured out which it is yet?"

"H- What?" The Colonel's tired brain spun the words around, trying to make sense of them.

"The reason you're so slow, is it because you're getting fat or you're getting old?" He would have liked to hit him, who cares how many years younger he was.

"I get it, you're just embarrassed because you can't move very well in the butt cape. Don't worry, it's a natural response."

"You do realize I'm your superior officer, right Fullmetal?"

"Unfortunate, I know. I try not to let it bother me." He closed his eyes tiredly. Under normal circumstances he would respond with a snarky jab at the young alchemist's height, but on this particular night he was just too worn out to take part in the argument that was sure to follow.

"You are a brat, you know that?" The blond acted as if he didn't hear.

"Weren't they supposed to send someone to meet us?"

"They probably left already, seeing how late we are."

"Ah, who needs 'em. Lets just go find that mine and 'inspect it' so we can get the hell outta here."

"I think it's a little late for that, why don't we just find a place to stay tonight and then we can go down with a guide tomorrow. We need to make a call back to headquarters anyway." The shorter of the pair still looked unconvinced. "Your brother is probably worried about you." That was more than enough to persuade him.

"Well then tomorrow it is." And he turned and headed into the town.

It didn't take them long to find the town inn. They were heartily welcomed by the cheery and robust innkeeper.

"We were starting to get worried when you didn't show," the large man, who had introduced himself as Rommel, explained as he led them down a hall towards their room.

"Yeah, we were held up when our car crashed."

"That's terrible! Are you two okay? How did that happen?"

"It was some idiot's fault," Ed said helpfully. "Don't worry about it, we're fine." Rommel gave them a dubious look that Ed returned with a wide grin.

"If you say so then. Here's your room." He opened a door and place a small key in Roy's hand. "You guys are all set, good luck with the inspection tomorrow." The pair stepped into their room as the large man lumbered back down the hall.

It was small, but the atmosphere was cozy and there was even a tiny bathroom. While the short blond made a beeline for the bed an immediately flopped onto it, Roy had to maneuver through the crowded pub that made up the downstairs area of the inn and make a call to a certain first lieutenant, one who would not be happy.

It was loud and difficult to hear and yes they were fine, no they weren't hurt and he-was-in-so-much-trouble-when-he-got-back-this-better-not-be-another-way-to-get-out-of-paperwork.

It was after the abrasive call was over that the Colonel discovered something else, the elder Elric talked in his sleep. Loudly.

"It's all in fluid ounces," he sounded so pissed about it. "We only have centiliters!" It didn't help that their beds were so close together.

This assignment sucked. Black holes had less suction power, and it was hardly even started yet.

* * *

><p>C'mon guys, not one review? ;~;<p>

Anyway, kinda filler-y I know, but I promise things'll be more fun next chapter ... maybe.


	3. Apologies!

Dear readers, let me first start by saying I love you immensely just for reading this little story of mine. However, I regret to inform you that I will be putting this story on

hiatus. I never really had a plot in mind when I started it, and I don't really know what to do with it. Reading over it, I realize it doesn't suck as much as I'd thought it had, so

I won't be taking it down. However, I can't promise it will be continued. I may come back to it someday, but right now it's just going nowhere. If any of you have suggestions

as to where this fic could go I will take them into consideration and they may even inspire me to continue (since I seem to be so much better at building off other people's

ideas) and I would certainly give credit where it's due. Thank you for being patient with me and my sporadic (nonexistent) updating schedule.

Much love to you all~


End file.
